Journey to the Center of Love
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Sean finds someone to love on this crazy adventure. Its not exactly like the movie, but it has pretty much the same story line. This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. PLEASE REVIEW! Disclaimer: I Do Not own Journey to the Center of the Earth.
1. Meeting

Lilly's POV -

I lay on the floor and smiled up at the two people, I absolutely hated the most. My Father and my Mother. Not really like they were ones, but they were my birth parents. I laughed at them more and rolled onto my side. My dad placed a hard kick into my back. I hollered in pain, as I started to cry. I tried to laugh, because otherwise I would bawl my eyes out and, that would give them the satisfaction for beating me up for the last hour. I shut my eyes tight to try and relax from the pain, but when I opened my eyes I started to see black spots dance in front of my sight and felt and extreme pain on the back of my neck. I was starting to lose conciseness, when I heard my mother screech for me to get off the floor and fight. I did even better than fight, I passed out cold. The last thing I remember was my father and mother, screaming at me to meet them at the abandoned mill house tomorrow at dawn, because they had a "surprise" for me.

I woke up about half an hour later. I was still in my fetal position on the floor. I stayed like that for a few minutes, but eventually decided to get up. I sat up slowly, to make sure that I wouldn't hurt myself anymore. When I sat up, I examined my arms and legs. I looked at my legs. They had a few bruises, but nothing major. I decided to study my arms next. I had black and blue bruises starting to form from my shoulder down to my wrist on both arms and a bruise on my right hand from where my, so called "Dad", sliced me with a knife this morning.

How was I going to explain to Hannah when she got home? I've told her I fell down the stairs once when my father broke my ankle when I was 9, and I had already said that I fell with a knife in my hand when I got stabbed in the arm. That was a lovely experience. But, this. How the heck am I going to explain a cut from the start on my palm all the way to the tip of my middle finger? This is goanna be good.

I got off the floor and onto my feet. I slowly trudged up the stairs to my small bedroom, where I took a cold shower and put on jeans, long-sleeve shirt and my favorite jacket that covered my hands better than the shirt I was wearing. I finished dressing and sat at my vanity. I looked at the rest of the damage that my parents inflicted on me today. I had to hurry. Hannah would be home in an hour or two from her small hiking trip with Mr. Harper today. I couldn't let her see what they did to me. I can't add any more problems to her life. She has already taken me in and treats me as her own daughter. She has paid for all of my schooling and my counseling & therapy sessions I have had to have over the past couple of years. I couldn't add that fact that my parents still treat me like trash to it. I had to deal with this on my own.

My face was a mess. I had bruises forming my forehead, cheeks, and chin. I was starting to look like an angry raccoon. I grabbed my make bag from the top of my vanity and found my foundation. I started to apply it to my raccoon face. I worked on my face for what seemed like forever and just as I heard a car coming up the road, I finished my fake face. I looked normal again, well as normal as one can get being fake. All that it looks like is that, I put on a little Chapstick, which I find is amazing from how I looked before. I raced the window after I put the bag back on top of the vanity and saw Hannah's car pulling up the road. I ran down stairs after another good look in the mirror. I hope she wouldn't notice my hand. I hid it pretty well.

Once I got to the door, she was stepping over the threshold into our warm cozy little house. She closed the door and wiped her hiking boots off on the door mat. She stripped herself of the big heavy coat and hung it up by the small coat rack we had in the living room by the door. She I welcomed her home after a long day with a welcoming hug.

"How was your day, Lily?" she asked me with wondering eyes. She was searching my face for any sign of anger or sadness. That is one thing Hannah does best. She always seems to know when something is extremely wrong. I put on my best smile, trying to fool her.

I just nodded my head and said "Fine. How was yours?" I asked "Did Mr. Harper have a good time up on the mountain?"

She sighed and continued to tell me about her short trip today. We walked into the kitchen together and started to make dinner together. A daily routine that we have come up with over the past few years. It gave us some quality time together. To just talk about different things and to learn about each other's day. We decided to make spaghetti and meatballs tonight. It is one of my favorites to make.

Hannah was about to put the noodles into the boiling water on the stove, when there was a knock at the door. It was really late for someone to visit. I was starting to get nervous. What if it was my parents? What if they were here to finish me off and spill the secret? Hannah left the kitchen to answer the door, while I took her place at the stove. I heard her say something in Icelandic. I decided to see who had come at this late hour, leaving the kitchen in the process. Then there was a deep voice replying, "I'm sorry, but I don't speak Icelandic."

I walked into the Living Room and saw Hannah at the door, talking to two people, who I guessed we're American. Saying since they spoke English and not Icelandic and they didn't have an Icelandic accent. I saw a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 5' 11" and had on a heavy jacket and hiking boots. Next to him stood a teenage boy with a heavy jacket, a brown beanie, and converses on. Hannah invited them in just as I was about to ask who they were. She side stepped and led them into the living room. I stayed where I was for a moment, silent. I was about to turn around and march back to the kitchen before they noticed me, but it was too late. Hannah saw me and she grabbed me by the hand and led me over to the two guys. Good thing she didn't grab my left hand, because otherwise I would have winced in pain and she would have discovered my cut.

"Professor Anderson, Sean, this is my god daughter, Lilly. Lilly, these two gentlemen are probably going to be here for a while so, will you go and put so extra noodles in the water please." she told me, but I wasn't paying her any attention. I was looking at the boy named, Sean. He was really cute. He had beautiful caramel colored eyes and was only a little bit taller than me. He looked about the same age as me. I am usually very shy, but in his presence I felt at home. I didn't have to hide my face, because I couldn't bring myself to say 'Hello'. I backed away after a second of staring at him, and said a quiet 'Hello'. I looked at Hannah and she whispered in my ear "Go put some extra noodles on."

At that I remembered dinner, and started to yell "Ah! I forgot about dinner!" I raced down the hall and into the kitchen with Hannah, Sean, and the Professor hot on my heels. When I reached the stove, I started to scream. I yelled as the sauce started to fly from the pan. I covered my face with my hand and made my way over to the stove. I turned on the burners and looked at the mess I had created. Spaghetti sauce was everywhere. All over the stove, and the walls, and the floor. I stood the awkwardly, and turned to face the kitchen door. I had sauce on my face and hands. Hannah just started laughing at my reaction, and said "Well, I guess we won't be having spaghetti tonight. How about salad?" Soon after the Professor and Sean started to join in laughing. They were laughing at me, and I couldn't help it. I started to laugh along with them.

We all nodded in agreement and I started to clean up the mess I had made. Hannah and the Professor where deep in conversation about something and headed back to the Living Room. I pulled some paper towels off the roll by the sink and got down on my hands and knees and started to wipe up the sauce. Sean walked over to me and grabbed some paper towels and got on the floor and started to help me clean up.

"You don't have to do that." I told him quietly.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm Sean, by the way, and the professor is my uncle." He told me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lilly. And I'm serious you're a guest, and I made this mess. It's okay, I got it." I told him, but he continued to help me. I just let him help because I could tell just by looking at him that he was stubborn. He would've helped either way, whether I agreed or not.

We cleaned up the mess and threw away the dirty paper towels. I started to pull out the ingredients for a salad from the fridge and pantry. Carrots, lettuce, tomatoes, croutons, sesame seeds, and grapes. I started to wash the vegetables under the faucet, when Sean came up behind me. He watched me from behind as I started to clean the tomatoes with a scrubbing brush.

"Do you want any help? I can wash vegetables good and-",but he was cut short by his uncle asking about a trip up to the mountain to look at some type of volcanic censor. I listened in as I continued to wash the vegetables. They started to talk about hiking up the mountain to search for a certain volcanic sensor, and that they needed to go ASAP.

"All right, we will start tomorrow. It'll be five thousand." Hannah told the professor.

"Five thousand a day. That's pretty good." The Professor said, but was instructed by Hannah

"An hour, professor."

"Do you accept rolls of quarters?" Sean asked. I giggled at the thought of hundreds of rolls of quarters being dragged to the bank by me and Hannah. That would take a long time. The look on the tellers face would be priceless. Sean apparently noticed me giggling a little and chuckled a little to.

"You can call me Trevor, by the way" the professor stated as I finished chopping up some ingredients and was starting to mix and toss the salad in a big bowl. Trevor and Sean sat the table with Hannah discussing, my favorite book, Journey to the Center of the Earth. I loved the story line. It had been one of my favorites ever since I was a little kid.

I quickly got out bowls from the cupboard and placed them on the kitchen counter, so I could grab civil ware and other items. I started to gather all of the dishes in my hands when, Sean came over and helped me carry them to the table.

"Thanks Sean." I told him with gratitude. He just smiled and nodded. I brought over the salad and we served ourselves and started to discuss the travel plans for tomorrow. I sat next to Hannah and Trevor, while Sean sat across from me.

"Lilly, you can share your room with Sean tonight and Trevor, you can take my room. I'll sleep on the couch. We will need to be up in the morning very early, so after dinner, I suggest that you and Sean go to bed, Lilly. Don't worry about the dishes. I will get them." Hannah told me. I smiled a small smile and nodded. Sean's eyes got a little bigger when; Hannah said we would be sharing a room. I couldn't tell if it was from annoyance or happiness. It could have truly been either.

Before we headed up stairs, Hannah went down a parking list for me and handed me a piece of paper with the list on it. I slid it into my pocket and started to clear the table, but Hannah told me and Sean to go on ahead and get settled for the night. Sean and I walked up the stairs and into my small bedroom. Usually this would make me probably freak out that I had a boy in my room, but I was as calm as a turkey after Thanksgiving. I could hear down stairs that Hannah and Trevor were talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I walked over to the bed and got on my hands and knees as I reached under my bed to grab some extra blankets. I set them on the window bench and walked back over to the dumbfound Sean in the door way. I pulled him into the room by his hand.

"You can take the bed. I'll take the window." I told him.

He just stared at me and then replied "I'll take the window, you take the bed. You re a girl, so ladies get best." I wasn't going to let him win this one.

I grabbed my pajama shorts and tank top out of my small closet "You're the guest. You get best. I'm going to go change. I'll be back in 5 minutes. Go on ahead and change in here." I told him.

I stalked off to the bathroom and changed. I looked at my arms and they looked a lot better. You could hardly see the bruises. When I was in shorts and a tank top, I looked myself over in the mirror while I placed my hair into a high pony tail. Luckily, I had stored an extra bottle of foundation in here. I got under the bathroom sink and rubbed a little on my arms and legs to make sure Sean couldn't see the bruises. When I finished covering up my bruises, I looked in the mirror and could hardly see the bruises. I unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom, and back into my bedroom, where Sean was shoving his clothes back into his bag. I dumped mine into the laundry hamper on the way to the window.

"Where are you going?" Sean asked as I headed for the window.

"To my makeshift bed for tonight." I said as I passed him.

"I told you to take the bed and I would take the window." he told me with annoyance. I just kept walking and sat on the window bench.

I leaned up against the window seal and rapped the blankets around myself. I would be plenty warm tonight. I reached around to my dresser and grabbed my IPod off of it and placed one in an earbud and pressed play on my classical music playlist. Fur Elise, by Beethoven started to play.

"Good Night, Sean." I yawned and stared out the window. I heard him mutter a good night back and pulled the covers down on my bed. I bet he was still mad that I made him take the bed. I mean, it was the least I could do after all he had helped me with. Not to mention, he was a guest and he offered me my bed, even though he was said guest. I was right, he is stubborn. I started to slowly fall asleep and before I knew it I was out cold.


	2. Restful & Restless Night

Sean's POV

I can't believe I finally gave in over the bed. I should've made her take the bed. It wasn't fair for her to give me, a stranger, her bed. But, I was exhausted, I had to sleep in those really uncomfortable plane seats last night and we had traveled all the way out to the institution all day. On the bright side, I got to meet a really nice, funny, and hot girl by the name of Lilly today. She was very sweet, with her long blond hair and green eyes.

I kept looking over to the window bench, where Lilly sat curled up in 3 different blankets. She had to be cold. Especially in shorts and a tank top. I sat there for a while, listening to her breathing become slower and slower. I started to hear her breathing deepen and I could tell she was asleep. She looked like she was cramped up on the small window bench. She would be really sore in the morning. I needed to move her, but I know she would be upset with me. What should I do?

I tried to fall asleep for about an hour, and eventually gave into my gut. I had to move her to the bed and let her sleep. I could ruff it for a night. It had to be uncomfortable by the way she kept groaning quietly and trying to find a comfortable position. I pulled the covers off slowly and pulled them down towards the end of the bed. I started over to the window seat quietly, so I wouldn't wake her up. I started to unwrap the blankets and she didn't stir at all.

Once she was untangled from the blankets, I slowly put one arm round her back and the other behind her knees and lifted her slowly into my arms, bridal style. When I had her in my arms, she laid her head on my shoulder and snuggled into my neck. I felt a new feeling. Something I have never quite felt this strong. Protectiveness and Love. I started to walk slowly to the bed with her in my arms. I'm not that strong but she weighed less than my backpack. She groaned a little and I thought she may have woken up a little, but her breathing was the same slow and steady breath that she has had the whole time. It felt strangely comforting.

I made my way over to the bed and set her in the middle on her back. I pulled the covers over her and she moved into a more comfortable position on her right side facing me and fell into an even deeper sleep. She looked cute, with her face pressed up against the bed. She looked at peace now. I tip toed over to the window seal and sat on the bench. I covered myself with the blankets and fell into the unconsciousness we call sleep very quickly.

The next morning, I woke up to Hannah knocking on Lilly's bedroom door.  
"Lilly. Sean. It's time to get up." She called through the door. I looked over at Lilly. But she was still in a deep sleep. I called to Hannah that I would wake Lilly up. I walked over to the bed and knelt next to it and gently shook her shoulder, and she groaned in her sleep.  
"Lilly, it's time to get up. We have a big hiking trip today." I said. She opened her eyes half way through my sentence. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, a look of confusion coming on her face. She sat up and looked around the room, until she came to the conclusion she was lying in her bed.  
"Sean, WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE THE BED LAST NIGHT!" she complained. I just looked at her and she continued, "Thank You. And how did you get me in here? I fell asleep at the window."  
"I carried you over."I told her. She looked at me and pulled the covers off of her. She hoped out of bed and walked over to her closet.  
"We should probably pack our things and get dressed." she told me. I nodded and walked over to my backpack, by her closet. I pulled out some jeans, an orange t-shirt, and my heavy jacket. Lilly gathered her clothes and headed for the bathroom.  
"I'm going to go shower and change, and then you can go shower and change. It'll only be a few minutes." she told me.

I watched her leave the room in her pajama shorts and tank top. She was really beautiful, and not just her physical appearance. From what I have seen, she is spiritual beautiful too. I stayed in her room and found the packing list on her side table. I looked over it. It was pretty simple. I sat it back down in its original spot, and sat on her bed criss-cross applesauce and looked around. I saw a lot of books, notebooks, and sketchbooks. Then something caught my eye on her dresser. A PSP. Just like mine. I would have never guessed she would be into video games. I could tell just by her room. Books, books, and more books. I looked at all of the titles. Twilight Series, The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Kane Chronicles, and Journey to the Center of the Earth. I would have read more, but she came back in with her hair rapped in a towel. "Your turn." she said happily, "It's the second door on the right. Oh and don't forget to lock the door." I nodded and grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom.

I had a cold shower saying since there wasn't any hot water, but it still felt good to be clean. I dried myself off and dressed quickly. It felt so good to be in a clean pair of clothes. I looked into the mirror. I was looking a ton better than yesterday. I didn't have dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep and my cheeks were a little pink from the cold water.

I walked back to her room, where she was packing. She had her long blond hair down, and she wore khaki shorts, an orange tank top with a white t-shirt, and a brown climbing jacket, with hiking boots. She looked beautiful. I can't seem to stop thinking that. No matter what she wore, she looked absolutely stunning.  
"Hey, how is packing going? Is there anything I can do?" I asked her. She shook her head.  
"I'm actually finished. I only need to zip up my backpack and we will be on our way." she replied. She zipped it shut and then shouldered the bag. She started for the door, and on the way picked up my back pack and carried it down for me. I can't believe she took my bag. I didn't even offer to help her. She sat them in the trunk of Hannah's car and got in. I followed, and realized that they were waiting for us. I buckled up and Hannah started to drive for the mountain.


	3. The Mountian Side

Lilly's POV

We had reached the mountain at around 4:30 in the morning. We grabbed our gear and strapped the backpacks to our backs. We gathered in a circle and Hannah went over a game plan. We all agreed and started hiking up the mountain. It was a brutal climb from the beginning. I mean, I have been with Hannah on part of this mountain before, but this was a new trail and I honestly hated it.

Hannah climbed ahead in from of Sean, Trevor, and I. She was probably a mile ahead of us, and she wasn't even breathing heavy. Of course she told me to go slow and make sure the boys, didn't die on the way up, and probably to make sure that I didn't die either.

We all kept slipping and tripping over rocks every now and then, but we made a steady climb. The hours passed slowly and it felt like we were climbing for forever. My thighs and butt were on fire; my ankles were to, but not as bad.  
"Come on boys. I want to be home by sundown." Hannah called. We all groaned and hiked up a little bit faster.

We were about two thirds of the way up when I was in front of Sean and Trevor.  
"Dibs." said Sean.  
"Dibs? On what?" asked Trevor.  
"The mountain guide." Sean replied.  
"Your 13. 13-year-olds do not get dibs." Trevor replied.  
"Deal with it!" Sean called back to him. I could feel my eyes fill with tears. I don't know why. It's not like it mattered. Sean was just a friend/aqantice. I rushed up the rest of the way trying to hide tears. I even past Hannah.

I got to the top first and sat on a rock. I let just a few tears escape, and held my composure. Why did it matter? We were just friends. I mean, it's not like any boys like me. They've called me shy girl in school for as long as I can remember. Why do I even care?

After a few minutes of me being self pitiful for no reason, Hannah reached the top. Then a couple more minutes passed and Sean and Trevor came up.  
"Trevor, I think I found your Volcanic device thingy." I told him. He was out of breath, but he walked over and started to try and pull out the metal object. Sean walked over towards me, but I walked closer to Trevor. I was still mad at him and I didn't want anything to do with him right now. Hannah walked over and Hannah shook my arm. I looked at her, and she pointed to the sky. She was looking at the dark, clouds in the sky that indicated a storm was coming in.  
"Trevor, I'm really sorry, but we need to get moving." Hannah called, "Lilly, you and Sean, head for that cave right there. I will be there in a minute."

Both Sean and I started to run for the cave. We reached it in a couple of seconds. I was the first one in. Then Sean, followed behind me. I was still mad at him for the whole Dibs, thing.  
"Are you okay?" he asked me. I was irritated.  
"Just Peachy." I told him in a sarcastic tone. He looked confused and hurt. But then he looked at Hannah and Trevor, who were still trying to pull out the volcanic tube thing-a-ma-bob. I called for them to hurry. Hannah stood and started to run towards the cave, yelling for Trevor to follow her, but he was being stubborn (I can see where Sean gets it,) and was still trying to pull the tube out. Hannah was inside the cave now. The air started to rumble. I knew that if he didn't come now, he would be struck by lightning. I gave up on calling and did the only thing I could logically think of.

I raced out of the cave, with Sean and Hannah screaming for me to come back inside to safety. I reached Trevor in less than 20 seconds. I held onto his hands and with all of our might we yanked the tube out of the ground, just as lightening started to strike. It hit right between me and Trevor, but we parted just in time. We ran faster. Lightening struck again, but this time right where I had been about 3 seconds ago.  
"Leave the tube, Its attracting the lightening." Hannah shouted. After she repeated it about five times, Trevor dropped the tube and the lightening hit the tube and it exploded into a million pieces that could never be repaired by super glue. We were still running for the cave and dodging lightning in the process.

We were just about inside the cave when there was a loud crash of thunder and then a bolt of lightning hit rocks above the cave and they started to fall. I pulled Trevor inside just in time, before he was smashed. I was blasted backwards from the impact and fell with a thump to the ground. And then everything went dark.


	4. Wake Up!

Sean's POV

The rocks fell, and I was blown off my feet, from impact. I landed on my back, and something fell next to me. Dust was everywhere. My back hurt from the fall, but it wasn't anything major. When, the dust cleared, I saw Hannah stand up and cough.

"Is everyone alright?" Hannah asked.

"Ya." Trevor and I said together. I sat up groggily and tried to see where Trevor was. I looked around and then my eyes came to see what had landed next to me. Horror filled my veins from the sight that I saw. I saw Lilly unconscious with blood running down her forehead that came from a deep gash on her forehead. She was pale and also had a few bruises on her face.

I started to shake her, "Lilly, wake up. Lilly, Wake up!" No response. I shook her more. Still no response. "Hannah, I found Lilly! And she isn't waking up!" I shouted in panic to Hannah, and she and Trevor came running over to us. I leaned over her to look at her face.

I was able to whisper something in her ear before we had company from Hannah and Trevor, "I will never leave you. I will always protect you." Then Hannah & Trevor reached us. Trevor picked her up bridal style and carried her to the center of the cave, so they could look at her head. Hannah handed me a head lamp and I placed it on my head, flicking it on in the process. Hannah and Trevor both looked worried when they saw the huge cut on Lilly's head. Hannah cleaned the wound and bandaged it up tight, so that it wouldn't get infected.

I sat at her side the whole time. I looked at her. With her beautiful long blond hair and long thick eye lashes. She looked a little better; her color was starting to return. She still needed to rest a little though. She probably had at least a minor concussion, and would diffidently need stitches.

After a few minutes, shock started to set in. I got off the floor from where I was, and started to tug at the rocks on the wall, trying to move the rocks.

"Guys, come and help me try and move these rocks."I yelled.

"Forget it Sean, it's no use." Hannah called back. I stopped tugging and pulled my cell phone and started looking for bars. Maybe if I was lucky, I would be able to get service. Maybe. And if I did, I could call 911, and they could come and get us out of this cave and get Lilly's head looked at.

"What are you doing?" someone croaked behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Lilly standing behind me.

She looked like she was in pain. She had her arms out to balance herself and her knees were weak. I started to cry. I pulled her into a hug and didn't want to let her go. I was glad she was okay.

"What happened? Why are you squeezing the life out of me?" she croaked. I let go of her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to a corner of the small cave.

I sat down with her in my lap and told her, "Something hit you in the head during the explosion and you passed out. You have a really big gash on your forehead, but Hannah bandaged it up for you. When we get out of here you are going to the hospital and get it looked at. And that's an order" I couldn't help holding onto her. I hugged her once more.

She nodded her head slowly, "So that's why my head feels like it is split in two. Literally. Speaking of Hannah, where is she?" We looked around, but she and Trevor were not insight.

I called for her and she came running towards where we were. She saw that Lilly was awake and embraced her in a hug that was tighter than mine.

"Sorry we went scouting for a minute to see if there was another way out." Hannah explained to us.

"I guess we better get moving. Sean will you help me up?" Lilly asked me. I just shook my head no and wrapped my arms around her, so she couldn't stand up.

She started to yell, "I'll be fine, we can't stay down here forever, and the soon we get out of here the sooner, Sean, you can make me get my head looked at!" She had a point there. She started to pull my arms off of her. I let her without a really big fight. Whether I liked it or not she needed to get her head looked at by a doctor. She started to stand up, and when she was fully off of me (much to my displeasure) I quickly stood up and stood behind her in case she needed support. She stood and started to take a step, but only started to lose balance and fall, but I caught her in my arms and she started to protest.

"I can make it, just let me fall, I'll be okay, Sean." she told me, but I insisted that she let me help her.

"At least let me carry you, until you are able to walk better." I was really worried that she would fall and hit her head again. She can't have another blow to the head. She already hit her head pretty hard, today and another hit would hurt her really bad, if not kill her. And that gash was big and deep. It had to have a lot of force to cause that.

After a few minutes of her protesting, she gave into my proposal and hoped on my back. She was still light. Once we get out of here, I am going to take her to the hospital and then stuff her with food. She had to be unhealthily skinny. Seriously, she needs to gain 10 pounds.

I carried her through the tunnel.

"Look at this rock formation, Sean." Trevor told me.

I looked and then Hannah told him, "Be careful professor, we are not studying rocks in a lab. This is life or death here."

Being the know it all my Uncle is he replied, "Don't worry. Direction is my sixth sense-ahhh!" Hannah grabbed him by his arm just in time before he fell down a huge dark hole.

"Watch out professor. Don't forget I am still billing, you." Hannah told him. I started to chuckle under my breath.

"Hey, Hannah, can do you have any flares? Can you hand me one?" Trevor asked.

"Sure.", Hannah mumbled.

Trevor said, "Sean, can you put Lilly down for a minute and count the seconds from the time I drop this until the time it hits the bottom."

I didn't like it but I sat Lilly down on the floor and she curled up against the wall. I walked over to keep time, after looking at Lilly for a second. I don't see why I had to do it. Or why I had to put Lilly down, either. I could keep track of time while still holding Lilly. Or Hannah could have done it. I rolled up my sleeve anyways and looked at my watch just as Trevor lit the flare. He raised it over his head and then - BOOM! The flares sparks hit the wall and part of the wall exploded a wall of flame. I fell backwards, and escaped the flames that had shot towards me.

Once I made sure the coast was clear and then, I stood up and walked over to Lilly to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked her in a whisper. She nodded slightly.

"Ya, just a little bruised up, but okay." I helped her stand up, supported her and helped her walk over to Hannah and Trevor.

Trevor who smelled his hand said, "Its magnesium.", and Hannah interjected "Isn't magnesium, flammable, Professor."

Trevor just nodded and said, "Do we have enough rope?"

"Of-course we have enough rope." and Hannah started to pull out a glow stick and climbing rope.

"Try this instead, Professor." Hannah replied and handed Trevor the glow stick.

"Same principle, Sean." he told me, "Ready, 3...2...1." I started to count inside of my head. 1...2... Thunk!

"Almost 3" I told Trevor.

"That's what, about your average, 20-story high-rise.", he told us. Hannah started to pull the rope into a harness looking thing. Lilly groaned. I was confused.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We are going to repel down in that hole."Trevor told me...


	5. Descending into a Mine

**Journey to the Center of … Love**

**Chapter Five: Descending into a Mine**

**Lilly's POV**

This was the best worse day of my life.

**The good side – **

Sean couldn't stop worrying about me. And I got to spend the whole day with him.

**The bad side –**

I am trapped in a mountain, with very slim chances of living. My head is killing me. I can't keep my balance well at all. And now we have to repel down into a deep dark hole that is equivalent to an average 20-story high-rise.

"What!" Sean whimpered.

"Oh come on. You are man enough to call dibs on the mountain guide and carry a girl through a cave, but not man enough to climb down a little piece of rope." Trevor told him.

He started to argue, "Well, I am just worried about Lilly. She can't even walk normally, let alone repel down the side of a hole. -"

"Hey, guys, nobody calls dibs on the mountain guide! And Lilly will be fine; she can normally repel better me."Hannah butted in. Way to go Hannah. She at least was letting me do things.

Sean looked at me for backup, but I wasn't going to give him any. He was on his own.

I just said, "Ya, I will be fine and that maybe the only way to get out of here."

I started to walk towards Hannah slowly. I grabbed the rope out of her hands and tied it around my waist and legs, making it into a harness. Sean looked at me like I had gone bonkers. Hannah stared at me, but stayed silent. Trevor stared at Hannah for some reason. I finished the knots around my waist and told Hannah to start lowering me. She stopped me and gestured towards Trevor.

She said, "No, I want you to go with Sean, and make sure he does it correctly. Trevor, you go down first." she said as she started to tie the rope around Trevor's waist. She made sure the knots were tight and then started to lower him down.

I pulled Sean over to me, the best I could. He came easily and I started to tie the rope around him.

He whispered in my ear, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded and he continued in defeat, "Okay, but If you start to feel sick, just say so and I will find a way to get you back up here or down their quickly. I'm personally scared out of my mind. What should I do?"

I whispered back, "Just talk to me and I will get you through it. We will be tied together so just hold onto me if you start to get nervous."

Just then he grabbed a hold of my hand. I smiled and looked up at him. He was about 3 inches taller.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." he said quietly. I smiled and finished tying the rope around his waist. I pulled him over to the edge where Hannah finished tying the rope around herself. She stopped to check the knots and then started to lower Sean down. He started to walk over the edge and I follow down next to him. He kept his eyes shut tight and his knuckles white on the rope. I started to talk to him.

"Sean, it's okay. I'm right here. Just talk to me and we will get through this together." I told him. He opened his eyes and looked into my eyes.

"S-s-so, L-l-l-Lilly, do y-you c-come h-h-here often-n?" he asked stuttering. I giggled and he looked down. I could see his cheeks starting to get bright red.

"Is that the best you got?" Trevor called below.

"Shut up! I'm trying to have a conversation here." Sean called back, annoyed.

"No, Sean, I don't come here often." I replied with a hint of a giggle in my voice.

Then it all sort of happened at once. Trevor lost his footing. I started to feel dizzy and nauseous. Sean grabbed my hand. We all started to slip. Hannah was pulled upward. Sean and I were broken apart and both of us slammed into the opposite walls of the hole. Trevor was dangling in the center unable to reach the wall at all.

"Trevor your rope is wrapped around mine. I'm going to half to cut you lose, otherwise you will take us all down." Hannah called down to him. We all started to shout to her not to, but she found her pocket knife and cut the rope. He fell about 2 feet until he landed flat on his back on the floor.

I climbed the rest of the way down and then helped Sean down the rest of the way. I took out my small pocket knife and cut the ropes of our waists. I started to stumble towards Trevor who was still on the ground, and was soon joined by Sean, and then Hannah.

"Found the bottom," he said, "Hey Hannah you did know the bottom was right here right? Right? Hannah?" Hannah didn't reply, she helped him up and then walked away towards a hole in the wall. Sean picked me up again and started to carry me through the hole into a tunnel behind Trevor. I protested the whole way, but he ignored me. I was right, he is stubborn. I was grateful he carried me though. Because I really was feeling sick from repelling.

My head felt like it was about to explode. My arms and legs were sore from the day before. And I was having a panic attack inside my head. What if we were stuck down here for forever? I don't want to live in a cave! Well, I could tell that Sean didn't want me walking either. Because every time I told him to put me down, he started holding my legs tighter. He was really strong. I am so over weight. I'm sure he is having trouble holding me. I feel really bad. If only he would put me down.

Sean continued to carry me and I saw a sign that said 'KEEP OUT!' in the tunnel and mentioned it to Sean.

"Well, if people were down here before, than it must be safe." he told me. I was worried, but I let him go ahead. We reached the end of the tunnel into what looked like a mine.

Sean asked Trevor, "Hey, Uncle Trevor, Was there a mine in the book?"

"No, I don't think so." Trevor replied and continued to walk behind Hannah. Hannah started to walk over to what looked like an old machine.

"Hey, Hannah, I wouldn't touch that if I were you. You never know, what that thing could do - It could EXPLODE!" Trevor said with worry rising in his voice. Sean walked over next to Trevor with me still on his back. Hannah played with a few of the knobs and switches and then she pulled down on a lever and then there was light. Apparently, the machine was an old generator for the mine.

I looked around to see a huge mine. I front of us stood two old mine carts. Sean put me down and walked over to the carts, while I just stood there.

"I call front." he said enthusiastically and hoped in front.

"Hey, Sean, we don't even know if those work." Trevor called. I could see Hannah pumping a cart pump and latched it to the two others.

"Seems like they work to me." she replied. I slowly walked over to the carts and Sean pulled me in with him.

I was really hoping this wouldn't go very fast. I did not like roller coasters or being in open top vehicles. I started to shake. Sean apparently noticed and pulled me closer to him. I rapped my arms around his waist and he rapped his around me and started to rub my back. I felt comforted. The carts started to move slowly. I could feel the carts moving faster and faster as they started to gain speed. I buried my face in his chest and I could hear his heartbeat.

"Hey, I think I see something." he called after a minuet of moving.

"If it's not daylight, I don't want to know." I moaned into his chest. I don't think he heard me, but he didn't continue.

I looked up for a moment and saw what he meant. It wasn't Daylight. It was a steep drop down. We started to drop and I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I buried my face back in his chest. "Why isn't there seatbelts on this thing?" Sean screamed over me.

"You are worried about seatbelts at a time like this?" Trevor called back. Sean held onto me tighter. I felt safer there. I still didn't like the situation, but at least I felt safer.

"Uh, Hannah." Sean screamed.

"I know." Hannah yelled back. I felt us starting to feel us go faster and faster. I looked up again and saw a hole in the track.

"Pull the break." I screeched over and over.

"No! We won't make it." Hannah called. I buried my head back in Sean's chest again.

I listened to his heartbeat as I heard our cart go off the track. Then I felt us hit something after a second of being airborne and Sean scream, "Ya, we made it." I looked up. We were on the other side of the track and we were speeding towards a track break. Sean and I were broken onto the track farthest to the right. Hannah on the left and Trevor in the middle.

I started to cry. What if I didn't see Hannah again? At least I had Sean. I could still feel him rub my back again. I focused on that, because that was keeping me from going over the deep end. I was starting to feel sicker than before. I started to shake harder.

Sean whispered, "It's okay. It's almost over. I'm here with you. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I felt us starting to slow down. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. He saw that I was crying, and wiped my few tears away with his thumb. I snuggled into his chest again and felt us stop after another minute or so. I pulled away from Sean's chest and saw Hannah and Trevor on the floor. One of their carts had hit the wall and produced a big enough for a single-file line to fit through. I couldn't control my dizziness any longer. I moved away from Sean and bent over the side of the cart and threw up. I felt Sean move towards me, and hold my hair back for me. I threw up for at least 2 minutes. After the 1st minute, I felt him rub my back again. Once, I stopped, I reached back to grab my bottle of water. Sean handed it to me and I sipped a little water and tried to rinse the taste out of my mouth.

I stared down at my shoes and said quietly, "Thanks."

"Don't be.", Sean said as he hoped out of the cart and then lifted me out. "That...Was...Awesome!" he told Hannah and Trevor who were still lying on the floor. "That...Was...So...NOT...Awesome." I told him back.

He just smiled a small smile and whispered, "It was for me. Oh and if you feel like throwing up again, just let me know."

I laughed sarcastically and replied, "Oh, I'll let you know." He laughed and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me there. Safe in his arms.

**So, What do ya think? Please Review! Thanks, S.A.M.**


	6. Emeralds, Rubies, Feldspar, OH MY

**A/N: (Sorry for not updating the past two days. Saturday my parents wanted to spend some family time and Sunday my mom has a no computer policy. But that didn't stop me from writing this chapter, by hand. Anyways, enough of me back to Sean and Lilly.)**

Sean's POV

I held her close to me, because I could tell she needed me right now. Back on the mine carts she started to cry. I couldn't figure out what she was crying about, but I knew had to comfort her. It hurt to see her so upset. I whispered words of comfort to her, just like my mom does to me when I am upset. I know it comforts me when she rubs my back and whispers in my ear. Then, when the ride came to a stop, she started to sway, and she made her way over to the edge. I followed behind her to make sure she didn't fall out. I held onto her waist and she started to throw up over the side. I grabbed her hair, which had come out of its pony tail, so it wouldn't get in her face.

It was soft and smooth. When I pulled her hair back, I saw what looked like a bruise on the back of her neck. I guess it was from her fall. After a minuet I started to rub her back. Maybe it would help her. She stopped throwing up after another minute or two and stood up a little more and reached for the side of her back pack. I handed her the water bottle on the side of her bag, and she took a few sips, and then stood up fully. When, she turned around so we were face to face, she took another sip and looked down at her shoes with read cheeks.

"Thanks." she mumbled. I couldn't believe she was embarrassed at herself. She couldn't help getting sick. I know if we swapped places, she would do the same for me, I think.

I jumped out of the cart, and then lifted her by her waist out. Once I made sure she could stand on her own, I turned towards Hannah and Trevor who were still lying on the ground.

"That...Was...Awesome." I said. And it truly was. I got a beautiful girl to hold onto me for dear life. And I also got to comfort her.

"That...Was...So...NOT...Awesome!" she moaned. I understood her point of view. I could tell she doesn't like roller coasters. And that she got sick after words. I had to let her know I was there for her, so I pulled her into my arms and bent down the few inches to her ear and whispered, "It was awesome for me. Oh and if you feel like you need to throw up again, just let me know."

She laughed sarcastically, and replied, "Oh trust me, I will." I just held her in my arms. It felt great. She seemed to relax and I could feel her warmth through my jacket. I think she felt better, because I know I did. I even felt better than when my mom held me close. I laughed at her sentence quietly and she laid her head on my shoulder.

We watched as Hannah and Trevor got off the floor. When they stood up and dusted themselves off, something caught my eye. Something green. I let go of Lilly's waist and took her hand as I pulled her to the hole in the wall. She lost her balance once, but gained it quickly. Once we were through the hole, we were in a circular room filled with what looked like crystals. I saw the green rock that had caught my eye and walked over to it, dragging Lilly behind me. Emeralds. I had found emeralds.

"Emeralds." I said in awe as I stared at the crystal.

"Rubies." Lilly said. I looked at her. She was a few feet away from me, looking at the dark red crystal in the wall. She looked at with longing. She didn't touch it, but she just stood there.

"Feldspar." said Trevor. I hadn't realized they followed us in.

"Huh?" Lilly and I asked in the same time. He started explaining the crystal, but he was cut off by Hannah.

"Guys, I found ... Diamonds." She told us.

Trevor rushed to where Hannah was. Lilly slowly made her way over, I'm guessing to make sure she didn't fall. I looked a few feet over from where I was and saw the ruby Lilly was admiring. I walked over and pulled it out of the wall slowly, so I wouldn't be noticed, and slipped it into my pocket and followed after Lilly.

I grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her over to the wall of diamonds with me.

"Aren't they beautiful?" I whispered to her. She smiled and nodded. I pulled multiple diamonds out of the wall and placed them in my backpack.

"What are you goanna do with all of those?" Lilly asked me.

"I'm goanna get a Ferrari!" I replied. She started to hand me diamonds and I placed them in my backpack. I was half tempted to put Lilly's ruby in with the diamonds, but I had a feeling that I needed to keep that one in my pocket.

Then we heard a loud sickening, CRACK!

"What was that?" I asked.

"Please don't tell me that's what I think it is." said Trevor. Hannah got on her knees slowly and rubbed the frost off part of the floor and gasped.

"Muscovite." she whispered to Trevor. He mouthed the word 'Muscovite' and stared at the floor.

"What is Muscovite?" I asked.

"Well, Muscovite is a very thin rock formation that will shatter with the slightest change in weight or pressure." Trevor replied cautiously. I tensed and stood as still as possible.

"Come towards the center slowly, kids." Hannah told Lilly and I.

I found her hand and grasped it in mine. I slowly started to walk forward, but Lilly wouldn't follow. I stopped about 3 steps away from her, waiting for her to follow.

"Don't worry; I won't let anything bad happen to you. Just take it slow and you will be okay." I whispered. She started to walk forward very slowly. I stayed turned toward her and walked backwards at the same pase.

I looked into her eyes and I say one emotion I don't like in them. Fear. I held her hands in my own and we watched each other as we slowly made our way to the center, by Hannah and Trevor. I turned around when we were almost there a little too quickly and saw one of the diamonds drop from the bag and lodge itself in the muscovite. CRACK! We all started to panic, but realized that we were still stable.

"Whew, that was a close - AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trevor stated but was cut off by the muscovite shattering under our feet with us falling to our doom.

**Please Review! I will try and update as often as possible, but I can t make any guarantees, as to when. I will diffidently update three times a week and possibly more. Thanks, S.A.M. ;)**


	7. Drowning

Lilly's POV

We fell through the floor. I screamed the worst I have ever screamed in my entire life. Hey don't judge me, If you were falling, I don't know how many feet, you would be screaming you head off too.

I was still holding Sean's hand. It seemed like the only thing that was keeping me alive at this moment. The touch of his soft but firm hand, his smile, his humorous laugh. It all played in my mind as we were falling to our deaths. I stopped screaming after a minute and saw everybody else do the same. I looked around and saw that we were all still alive. I felt a tug on my arm and realized that he pulled me over to him. I raped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and we were falling together. He started to rub my back in small circles, trying to comfort me.

"WE ARE STILL FALLING!" Trevor screamed and we started to panic again.

After another couple of minutes we all settled down again.

"What's at the bottom?" I screamed.

"Well, most likely it just ends." Trevor yelled back. That got me even more panicked that I already was. I tensed up and Sean held me tighter.

"What other possibilities are there?" He screamed over my head.

"Well, by the looks of these walls, there is a change that water could still be eroding it so we have a small chance for hitting water to break the fall, kind of like a waterslide." Trevor replied with a yell, "But if that's the case, there is probably stalagmites that have formed there too, so we will probably be skewered!" I had to stop listening. I don't want to be skewered. I'm only thirteen for crying out loud. And I can't even swim that well either. So even if we do hit a potential "WATER SLIDE", I would die anyways. That sure is comforting.

I tightened my grasp around Sean even tighter and he noticed. He started to give me words of comfort now.

"We are going to make it. We will get out of here together. We will get your head and neck looked at by a doctor afterwards and you will go home. We will be fine." he whispered in my ear. He repeated it over and over again. He sounded so convincing even I was starting to believe it. Then, I felt something wet against my skin. Water. I looked up and there it was. Pure water was falling with us.

"Water Slide, Water Slide." I heard Sean yell. I braced myself. Then, we slammed into it. The water slide that Trevor had mentioned. The best part was that I didn't get skewered. Not yet anyways.

The force broke us apart and I began to scream more. We were flushed into a lake and I forgot to take in a breath before I went under and soon felt my lungs starting to burn. I was drowning. I opened my eyes, only to see black spots dancing in front of me. I saw a figure swimming towards me, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I saw it reach for me, but I blacked out before I could make out what it was.

Sean's POV

We had slammed into a lake with a FLOOM! I started swimming for the surface of the freezing water. After a minute I broke through to the surface and looked around to see Trevor who was helping Hannah to the shore.

"Where's Lilly?" I called.

They both shook their heads and Hannah said "She is still under!" She was starting to panic and run for the water, but Trevor held her back. I took a huge breath of air and plunged down again to look for Lilly.

I opened my eyes nice and wide and started to search. I saw a flicker of Blond hair in the corner of my eye and swam towards it. I found her she was trying to swim, but couldn't. She had her eyes closed and her mouth wide open. She was drowning! I saw her slowly open her eyes and look at me. She looked confused like she didn't know what was happening. I swam towards her as fast as I could in the freezing water. I reached for her, and before she could grab my hand she passed out. I had to hurry. I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards me. I wrapped one arm around her waist and hurried to the surface.

We broke through and I started to swim to shore where a very nervous Hannah and a concerned Trevor were. They saw that she was not conscience and Hannah started to cry. I picked her up and carried her to the shore as fast as I could. I laid her down on the beach and started to perform CPR.

I learned CPR in Health class in school this year. I'm really glad my friends were all absent or ditching that day and that I actually paid attention to that topic. After 3 rounds of CPR, I heard her coughing and gagging and I immediately turned Lilly over to her side where she coughed up a whole lot of water. She was alive. I had saved her life. I started to cry now that my adrenaline rush was gone. I was starting to have an emotional break-down.

She kept coughing and eventually tried to talk.

"What happened?" she asked with a raspy voice. I did the only thing I could do at the time. I hugged the living daylights out of her.

"You were drowning, and Sean saved, you by giving you CPR." Hannah said through tears.

"Oh! That's why my chest hurts so bad." she said. I pulled away and touched her side very gently. She made a face and I could tell that she was trying to stop from screaming.

"I probably broke some of our ribs during CPR." I said sadly. I had hurt her. I hurt the most amazing and beautiful girl I have ever seen. I am disgusted with myself.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." Now I was now baling my eyes out.

She pulled me over to her and rapped her arms around me. I didn't hug her back, because a) I had just hurt her and b) I was having an emotional breakdown right now. I had my face in my hands and I could stop crying. This was really manly.

She kissed my forehead and whispered to me, "Thank You! Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for breaking some of my ribs. Thank you, Sean. I can't thank you enough. How can I repay you?"

I was confused. Why on earth was she thanking me? I had hurt her. I was a bad person. I hurt a girl.

I looked her in the eyes and said one simple word, "Why?"

"Because even though I feel like I have been run over right now. You saved my life. Who cares about my ribs? They will heal. I would rather have a couple of broken ribs than be dead. And if anyone had to break my ribs, I would've wanted it to be you. Because I know you would do it in a way that was only necessary. Because you are my hero." she said quietly to me.

I was in shock now. I rapped my arms around her waist just a little and held her. She was starting to cry. I don't know if it was she was just as emotionally unstable as me or because she was in pain. I let go of her and pushed her back to look at her. She was pale and her lips had a slight tint of blue to them. I helped her stand up and sit on a rock. I asked Hannah to look at her ribs and look at her head. She brought over a medical kit, as I knelt next to the rock and held her hand.

"Lilly, will you lift your shirt up a little, just so I can see which ribs are broken. She lifted her shirt to the bottom of, I'm guessing her bra, and let Hannah look at her. She poked at Lilly a few times Lilly winced in pain, which made me wince with her.

"It looks like you have two broken ribs. The two on the very bottom. I'll have to bandage them. Sean will you hand me the gauze?" Hannah concluded.

I dug through the kit next to me and produced some gauze.

I handed it to her and asked quietly, "Hannah is this going to hurt her?" She looked at me for a minute while Lilly watched as Trevor, was trying to see what food we had left. She made the 'a little bit' gesture and stood. She walked over to Trevor was for a second and asked him something I couldn't make out. This was my only chance to prepare her.

"Lilly, this will probably hurt a little bit, but don't worry, I will be right here and I'm not going to go anywhere." I whispered. She looked a little relieved and worried. I was worried. I was also upset. I didn't want to see her in pain. It killed me.

She asked, "Can you hold me while she does it?" I nodded, and pulled her into my lap on the floor. She laid her head on my shoulder and I could feel her starting to shake.

"Can you also rub my back, Sean?" she asked. I started to gently rub her back with my hand. Up and down. And up and down on her lower back. She was still shaking a little. I guessed she was cold. I started to rock her the best that I could with her in my lap.

Just as I was about to stop rubbing her back and ask her if she was okay, Hannah came back with Trevor.

Trevor asked me, "Is it okay if you go and check on the supplies, while I hold Lilly?"

I glared at him and said, "She asked me to hold her while Hannah bandages up her up."

He gave me a stern look and said softly, "Sean can I talk to for a minute. Alone?" I looked at Lilly and then at Hannah and gave a glare to Trevor. How dare he take me away from the girl I love!

"I will wait to bandage her ribs, until you get back Sean. I'll take a look at her head while you and Trevor talk.

"Go on ahead Sean. I promise, I won't get hurt while you and Trevor talk. Just come back as soon as you can.", Lilly whispered in my ear. I sat her back on the rock and gave her a quick hug. I looked at Trevor and nodded. He started to walk towards a tunnel and I followed behind him. He walked a little ways in the tunnel, so that way we were out of earshot and turned to face me.


	8. Conversations on Love & Hate

Sean's POV-

Trevor leaned against the tunnel wall facing me. I leaned back like he did and waited for him to speak. He took a deep breath and began.

"Look, Sean, I know that you like Lilly and I know you want to comfort her, but at the same point in time I also know it hurts you to see her in even the slightest amount of pain. I am worried about you Sean. You've had a long day and I don't think you will be able to handle any more emotional stress." Trevor told me with apparent worry in his voice.

"I'm okay." I told him.

"No you're not." He told me with frustration.

"Yes I am. Lilly asked me to stay with her when Hannah patches up her ribs. And I am going to stay. She needs me." I retorted.

"No, Sean, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No!"

"YES! BECAUSE I NEED TO BE THERE. SHE NEEDS ME. AND I SURE AS HELL NEED HER!" I yelled back. That shut him up for a few minutes.

"Sean, please don't." Trevor told me pleadingly. I wasn't going to listen. I spoke the truth. I needed her and she needed me.

"No. I am going to do this." I told him.

"Okay. Fine, you can be there, but you can only hold her hand." Trevor commanded me.

"What!" I asked.

"Yep. That's all your aloud to do; otherwise you can't be there at all."

"Why can't you let me do this? You don't understand. Keeping me away from her is harder than seeing her in pain. I'm hurting now and I haven't been away from her for 5 minutes." I asked quietly.

"Sean, I understand, really I do I-" he started, but I cut him off.

"No! You don't understand. AT ALL! You have never been like this before. Have you ever been in love with someone who has almost died three times in one day! Or did your dad leave you! Or have you ever been failing school! Or- or did you mom make you move to a different country! Away from your friends and life! I DON'T THINK SO!" I yelled at him. I was fuming. He didn't understand. He never would.

I walked away from him. I couldn't stand to be with him any longer; I needed to get away. I walked back to the small beach. Lilly was sitting on the same rock, with Hannah wrapping a new bandage around her head. I walked over to her and sat down by the rock in the sand next to her. I laid my head on her knee and she weaved her hand through my hair. Hannah finished bandaging her head and walked away from us to our supplies.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked me quietly. I hadn't realized I was crying until I started to speak.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"No, there is something wrong, Sean." She told me. I couldn't resist any longer. I started to tell her about my problems.

"I all most got retained this year, because of my grades. My mom is making me move to another country, away from my friends and life. My dad left me when I was three, and I haven't seen him since. And, I am just really worried about you." I mumbled. She listened to me the whole time. She took a deep breath the best she could, and started to speak.

"Sean. It'll be okay. I now you will do better in school, I know you will make new friends where you move, and trust me I know firsthand about parents. You're a survivor. We all are." She told me calmly. I believed her. Her voice was so comforting and believable. She kept stroking my hair.

"Sean, will you look at me?" she asked. I turned towards her, so that we were face to face.

"Don't worry about me. I will be okay. I can promise you." She told me, "I also know there is something else wrong. What is it?"

"Trevor. He doesn't want me to be here when Hannah bandages your ribs." I told her quietly.

"Oh." She replied quietly, "Well if it is for the best."

"No. I will stay. You need me." I told her calmly.

"No, Sean. You don't need me on your plate too. From what you have told me, you have enough already, Sean, just chuck me off." She told me reassuringly, "Its okay."

"Absolutely not. You need me and I diffidently need you. And don't you say that again. Do you understand me?" I said annoyed. How could she say that? _Just chuck me off._ What was that? She nodded her head and looked me in the eyes.

She pushed herself off of the rock and sat in the sand next to me. She laid her head on my chest and I instinctively put my arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She told me.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked curiously.

"I'm sorry that I got hurt and I'm sorry that I don't know how to swim, and I'm sorry that I need you to help me." She replied.

"Don't be. You couldn't help it. If anything, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let you get hurt." I told her quietly. She turned to me and looked me in the eyes. She was starting to tear up.

"Sean, I love you." She told me quietly and had one tear to start to roll down her cheek. She looked around for a minute, pulled me closer to her and then kissed me.

Lilly's POV –

"Sean, I love you." I told him. My chest and head hurt like crazy and I really didn't like that he was so upset. I felt one tear run and I looked around for a minute for Hannah. She wasn't here, so I pulled him towards me and I kissed him. He kissed me back and when he did, I felt sparks that not even electricity could make. We kissed for a few seconds then pulled away for air.

"I love you too." He told me happily. I was extremely happy. He loved me too. We went back to snuggling in each other's arms in the sand.

After a minute of just sitting, Hannah appeared with Trevor, from the hole where Sean and Trevor talked. They walked over to us and knelt down next to us.

"Ready Lilly?" Hannah asked. No, not really.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said sadly and the torture began.

**So how was this chapter? Please Review. I need to get your opinion on this. Thanks S.A.M. ;)**


	9. Authors Note!

Okay, so I have been reading my past work and I didn't quiet like where I had it heading. So I decided to re-write chapter 9 and chapter 10. Sorry, if you liked how they were before, but as the author I decided to change them. I will post Chapter 9 shortly after I post this notice.

Thanks! Hope you like where I am having this story heading! S.A.M ;)

P.S. If you are into the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson. Check out my profile!


	10. Broken Ribs and Forming Bonds

**A/N:(Hey! I am back! Did you all miss me? Of course you did because otherwise you would not be reading this story! So here chapter new Chapter Nine! Hope you enjoy it. Remember to review afterwords! I am not a doctor, EMT, or nurse so I am just guessing on medical stuff here.)**

**Sean's POV- **

"I love you, too.", she told me in a whisper. I cant believe it. She loves ME TOO! WHOO HOO! I held her close until Hannha was ready to start bandging her. She was scared to wits end. I wonder if she has ever had any broken bones. Probably not,considering she was terrified. I know I have. I broke my ankle once in 3rd grade playing soccer. It hurt like crazy, when they had to set it. I know she would probably scream if she can. I know I did when they set my ankle. I cant imagine what it would feel like if it was on your chest. I held onto her with all of the might I could muster and not hurt her. I looked up from her face and looked at Trevor. He looked me in the eyes and gave me a look of 'Are you sure you want to do this?' and I nodded my head. He frowned and went over to the packs and started to dig through them for pain medication for her. I was happy he was doing something useful now, than just worrying about my emotional health.

"Ready?", Hannah asked. Lilly nodded and held me tighter.

"Lilly, you have to let go of me to have Hannha make you feel better.", I whispered to her comfortingly. She loosened her grip a little and slowly started to turn towards Hannha. Hannha gave her an approving smile and started to turn Lilly to face her. She closed her eyes and started to shake a little. I placed my hands on her arms and squeezed a little to relax her. I kissed the back of her head.

"Lilly, I need you to lift your shirt up to where it was before.", Hannah told her calmly. She let go of her tight grip on my jeans and rolled her shirt up to below her bra and tucked it into the bottom of it. She returned to her death grip on my jeans. Hannah started to poke at her and our torture had begun. She made faces and started to groan. I could only hold onto her and whisper into her ear words of comfort. Once Hannah started to move her ribs back into place and she tried to keep in a scream.

"Sean! It hurts!", she moaned to me.

"I know, honey, just breath through it. I'm right here. I'm with you.", I whispered to her.

She let out a scream of pain after that. Once Hannah had it set, she moved to the next one. Lilly was screaming and crying in pain. I rapped my arms around the top of her chest. I kissed her on the check and continued to comfort her. She kept screaming. Hannah finally set the other one and quickly wrapped gauze around her chest.

"Its almost over, honey. You did a great job. I love you.", I whispered in her ear. She nodded in approval. She laid her head back on my chest. I could tell she was tired. She had been through a lot today. We both have. , "I promise once you have some pain medication, you can take a nap, okay."

She nodded again and leaned back and kissed my chin.

"Did I really do good?", she asked me.

"Yes you did great. A lot better than me when I broke my ankle before.", I replied.

"Really? Did I hurt you?", she asked with guilt in her voice. I shook my head and laughed.

"There is the silly girl, I fell in love with. Why do you think you had hurt me?", I asked her.

She turned her head and tried to look at me, "I was tugging on you pretty hard. I didn't want you to be be hurt to.", she told me.

I laughed and said, "You do know I am wearing jeans right."

"There's the hilarious boy, I fell in love with.", she replied. Hannah looked at me and nodded her head and headed for Trevor. I turned her to her original position where she was able to wrap her arms around my waist.

"Was I right? Do your ribs feel better now that they are in the right position?", I asked her. She nodded and placed her head on my chest. I wondered why she liked to lay like that. I kissed the top of her head and held her close to me. I know she needs me right now. I could tell. I remeber how she looked when I came back from talking with Trevor. I needed her right now too. Just holding her in my arms and close to me, made feel like I had the one thing nobody else did, her. She made me feel relaxed, and that just as long as she was in my arms, that everything and everybody would be okay. That I was okay. Hannah walked over with a tiny little bottle in her hands and Trevor closely followed behind. She walked over to us and squatted next to us.

"Here is some Tylonal, Lilly. Are you feeling okay?", Hannah asked her. She just nodded slowly and nuzzled back into my chest. I started to rub her lower back. I forgot she didn't put her shirt back, but I didn't care. I need to comfort her. She needed me. Hannah poured out four pills and handed them to Lilly. She didn't take them. I looked down and realized that she was half asleep.

"Lilly, honey, can you please take the medicine before you go to sleep?", I whispered to her. She nodded and moved her head from my chest for a minuet. She took the pills from Hannah and grabbed the bottle of water from beside us. She popped them in her mouth and took a sip of water. She swallowed and took another sip of water. She put the cap back on the water, put it back on the floor, and laid her head back on my chest. In less than a minuet she was asleep.

"Sean, are you sure your okay?", Trevor asked.

"Ya. So Hannah, how did the gash look?", I asked trying to change the subject quickly. Hannah looked at me with a frown.

"Well, lets just say, that it was gross. They bleeding had stopped mostly, but she had puss coming out of it and its swollen pretty bad. We need to make sure she doesn't hit her head anymore.", she said. I started to feel cold. I think I lost a little color, because Trevor looked at me with concern.

"Sean, you are really pale. Are you feeling alright?", he asked with concern. He came over and started to feel my forehead. I started to sweat. Why was my body doing this? Im not hot. I'm not cold. I'm not even sick. I felt fine. I had Lilly. She was okay. She is on her way to recovery, and she is at peace. I'm at peace.

"Im fine, Trevor. Just a little worried about Lilly, but I'm fine.", I replied. He started to move towards Lilly. I tightened my arms around her instinctively and started to turn away from him., "What are you doing?"

"Im going to take Lilly over towards the supplies more to rest. I want you to eat something and get some rest. You have had an emotional day, and you need to rest. Im starting to worry about your health, Sean. And that's and order.", he told me. He reached for Lilly, but I started to fight with him. He doesn't understand that I need her more than food or water. I pulled her away from him even more.

"Sean, I understand that you want to hold her in your arms, but she needs rest. I promise I wont hurt her. Just please, let me take her.", he pleaded. He moved towards her again, and started to grab onto her shirt. He pulled it down over the bandages and put an arm around her knees and one around her back. He lifted her bridal style and she mumbled in her sleep, "No. Don't make me move." She even wanted to stay like that. Trevor had to ruin it. I got off the ground and walked right next to him over to the supplies. He laid her onto the ground and placed his jacket on top of her legs. I took off my jacket and laid it on her arms. He looked at me and shook his head.

"You really do love her, don't you.", he said. I nodded and wondered why on earth he thought I didn't. I have told him I love her and he has seen he hold her in my arms. If I didn't love her, why would I hold her on my lap the whole time she had her ribs set and bandaged. I didn't question him, because I know it would've given us both some emotional problems. Why was he so worried about me anyways. He should be worried about Lilly. She was the one who almost died twice today. I was perfectly fine. I looked through the bags and found a peanut butter sandwich and some grapes. I ate them down without a doubt. They filled my starving stomach. I drank water and I felt a little bit better. I laid down next to Lilly, and faced her sleeping body. I curled into a fetal position and fell into a deep sleep.


	11. The Center of the Earth

**Lilly's POV-**

I woke up to something landing on me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sean asleep beside me. I longed to be in his arms again. I don't even know how I got like this. I don't remember lying down on the ground. I remember being snuggled into Sean's arms listening to his heart beat, slow and steady. I remember him rubbing my back and every once in a while kiss the top of my head.

Now I was lying on the cold stone floor, with out Sean's arms around me, pulling me closer to his body. I looked to see what landed on me and I saw a cute little bird. How can there be cute little blue birds on this dark little beach. It started to move and what I saw shocked me. It glowed It started to fly around me. I shook Sean awake.

"What is it Lilly? Are you okay? Do you need more medicine? What do you need?", He asked me with panic in his voice again.

"No, I'm okay, I just missed your arms.", I said. He looked at me and opened his arms.

"Come on over.", he told me. I obeyed and scooted next to him and into his arms. He rapped them around me, and I winced in pain Apparently he noticed, because he moved his arms further down. I was lying flat on my back. He was lying on his left side. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Lilly, I need to tell you something.", he said. I turned my head to look at him.

"Anything.", I told him quietly.

"I want to tell you how I feel about you. I love your laugh and the way you always care about me, even when you are in pain. I love the way, you want me to hold you in my arms and how you rap your arms around my waist. I love the way, when someone moves us apart, you always are either are upset or tell them to leave you with me. I LOVE You, Lilly. More than food and water. There is no word that can begin to describe how much I love you and how I feel about you. You are my hero.", he said slowly. I started to cry. He rapped his arms around me tighter and said, "Oh, Lilly, I'm really sorry, if I hurt you. I didn't mean to disturb you. I mean, I bet you have a boyfriend back in Iceland who is so much better than me. Just a scrawny little 8th grader who cant do anything right. I cant even perform CPR right!", he said sadness creeping up in his tone. I shook my head and looked him in the eyes.

"Wrong type of tears, Sean. I love you with all of my heart. You are my everything. You are my hero. I should be the one who doesn't deserve you. I'm just a poor child, who is tormented by the other girls in school, because I'm over weight and smart. If you don't have a girlfriend back home, I sure would like to be.", I told him as I cried. He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Your offer is accepted and you are not over weight. If anything you are so light, when we get back I am making you gain ten pounds. It may do you some good. You are beautiful. You don't need to be starveling skinny. You're beautiful to me, and that's all that matters."

I started to cry even harder and he just rubbed my stomach. I looked up to the sky and saw, a blue glow. Probably more of those birds. Then, it dawned on me that I didn't tell Sean about the birds.

I pointed to the sky and said, "Hey Sean. See that blue glow?"

"Ya. What is it?", he asked me.

"I think they are birds. There was one that woke me up. They glow!", I replied. He looked at me and then called for Hannah and Trevor. They came over and looked at the two of us snuggled together.

"I think there is something wrong with Lilly. She says that she is seeing blue glowing blue birds in the sky.", he told them. I looked over at him and frowned.

"I'm not going crazy. Look for yourself.", I told them saddly. Just then the same bird that woke me up came swooping down and landed on my knee. , "See. I told you I wasn't crazy. There are glowing blue birds."

It flew and landed on Sean's shoulder. "Hey, little guy.", he said to it. Great, now my boyfriend is talking to birds.I smiled at this.

"He really likes you.", I told him. Sean smiled and kissed my cheek. "Sean, Can you help me up?", I asked him. He looked at me with concern, but I nodded and he nodded back. He knelt next to me and stretched. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. Once I was off the ground a little, he placed a hand under my back and helped me sit up. It hurt, but not as much as it would've hurt at least an hour ago. Then he helped me stand up. "I think he wants us to follow him.", I told them. They all nodded. I grabbed my bag and started to put it on my back, but was stopped by Sean.

"You have two broken ribs, I think I can get yours and mine this time.", he said jokingly. I laughed and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He smiled back and I started after the bird. It led me into a tunnel. I started to walk down the tunnel with Sean, Trevor, and Hannah on my heels. We came to the end and I saw light. I started to run. It hurt, but this my have been a place to get out. I ran out of the tunnel and onto grass. I stopped in the middle of a field, with Sean on my left and Hannah and Trevor on my right.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you The Center of the Earth.", Trevor said in awe.


	12. His Treehouse

A/N: (Finally been able to update. These past few months have been absolutely crazy between school, family, and friends. I almost failed my first semester of high school, but I was able to get all of my F's up to mid C's. My older sister is getting married to a complete and total jerk in two months and so we are all trying to pull together this wedding (which means I have to be her maid of honor). And to top it off my friends both are in a huge fight with each other and expect me to choose between the two of them. But...I am back, at least for now. Today, I am trying to update on all of my stories so there is a chance you might get more than one chapter on this story today.

Anyways, I actually wrote this story almost two years ago and I honestly have to say...back then I had no idea how a relationship works. As I have been reviewing over this fanfic I keep thinking, 'I was such an idiot back then'. Later I might rewrite this story a little and make it a little more...realistic.

I would like to thank you all for your reviews and making this story a favorite and for following it.

teRaRadragOon - I first saw this movie in 6th grade in Gym class. Ever since then it has been one of my favorites. I remember watching the movie every Saturday night before I got in my first relationship...and most importantly when my DVD player in my room broke. Thanks for liking my story...it means a lot to me. Also thanks for making me a favorite author! I am so happy!

Okay...enough of my authors note. Onward with the story!)

Sean's POV

This is amazing. More amazing that I am passing with a C in history. But not as amazing as Lilly. I stared out, and took in the scene.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you The Center of the Earth.", Trevor said in awe. I smiled one of the biggest smiles I have ever smiled.

"Max, was right. He was right. MAX WAS RIGHT!", Trevor yelled.

"Hannah, your dad, was right too.", I told her. She gave a small smile by a frown. I wonder what she is so upset about. I just gave her a smile and turned to Lilly. She was staring out in amazement. I grabbed her hand and rubbed it with me thumb. She squeezed back in response. She started to gain a look of worry after a few minuets of amazement.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?", I asked her. She nodded her head.

"If this is the center of the Earth, and if it is alot like the book. I have a feeling we are going to have some trouble here very soon.", she whispered. I understood from what little I read, that there are a lot of dangerous factors here. I started to walk forward, towing Lilly behind me. I started to walk forward and into some woods. But this wasn't any normal woods. These were giant mushrooms.

"Hey look, Humungous Fungous.", I told Lilly. She laughed. I loved her laugh the way it sounds like blowing wind chimes. and how her eyes scrunch together and you can only see slits of her green irises. We kept walking for about another ten minuets, until we stumbled upon very large tree. The only tree in with these mushrooms. I looked over. I could see a ladder up to a door. It was a Tree House. It had windows with curtains and a lights. I pointed it out to Lilly. She looked at it and said, "I'm going up."

She climbed up the ladder and into the door. I followed her. I got inside of the door and saw a hammock, a whole bunch of papers scattered on a table, and a few make-shift chairs. Lilly was just standing there taking in the room, when Hannah and Trevor joined us inside.

"I wonder who lived here?", I said. I went over to the table and looked at all of the papers. I was soon joined by Trevor. Lilly sat in one of the chairs and started to search for something to eat in her backpack. Trevor picked up a piece of paper and started to read it over.

"I think Liedenbrock, lived here.", He told me. I looked up to his face which was concentrating hard. I saw a brown leather notebook. I picked up and started to flip through the pages. It was filled with drawings and notes on the land.

"Hey, Trevor, I think I found Lidenbrocks notebook.", I whispered. He looked at it and took out my dad's copy of Journey to the Center of the Earth. He held them side by side and said, "I don't think this is Lidenbrocks handwriting.", he said. He showed it to me and I was shocked. It was my Dad's. He lived here. That was his notebook.

"Hey, Trevor, Ill be right back okay.", Hannha called from the otherside of the room. Trevor nodded his head and waved goodbye. She climbed down the ladder and was out of sight. I kept looking through the notebook along with Trevor. We searched it for a couple more minuets, until I looked up and saw that Lilly had fallen asleep in a chair. I left Trevor to the notebook for a minuet and picked Lilly up. I carried her over to the Hammock and Laid her down. Thankfully the hammock had a blanket on it, even though she probably didn't need it considering, it was really hot here , I placed it over her. I walked back over to the table where Trevor was and we looked at it for a few more minuets.

"Hey, Trevor, Can you come down here. I want to talk to you about something. Alone.", Hannha called up. Trevor handed me the notebook, and climbed down the ladder. Once I made sure they couldn't see me. I raced to the window to eavesdrop on them. I saw Hannah talking to Trevor, him looking panicked and then rushing off into the woods in a different direction very quickly. Hannah looking up at the tree house, and frowning. She started to climb up the ladder. I was still at the window.

"Hey, Sean.", she said with sadness.

"Whats wrong?", I asked with worry.

"I think... I think I found... your... father.", she said.

"Well, can I go see him. I cant wait to meet him better. The last time I saw him was when I was two almost three years old.", I said with a smile. I didn't understand why she was crying.

"Sean. Your Dad... is... Dead.", she said starting to cry.

"Huh?", I asked. She had to be lying. My dad has to be alive. I have is notebook and Im sure alot of his feild work papers too. She hugged me and said, "Sean, I know you are in shock already, But your father is dead. Trevor is going to burry him and we will have a little funeral later. I'm very very sorry for your loss." I was already I tears. One of the only men I longed to be like. My dad. The person I never got to share my day with. My dad. The man who left me when I was really young. My dad. It hurt, but I don't think it hurt as much as if I had known him for a long time. It feels as if someone has taken one of my limb and sliced it clean off, and burned it. It is agonizing pain. Hannah held me tight. She did help me calm down, but not as good as Lilly has in the past. Just to think about all of the things I will never be able to share with my dad, is heart breaking. I wont ever get to introduce him to Lilly. He wont teach me how to drive. He wont give advice on how to propose to the girl, I will one day have children with. He wont see his grandchildren.

I sat on the floor and put my head in between my knees. Its not as good as Lilly being in my arms, but It'll do for now. Hannah made an excuse to leave me alone, and climbed down the ladder. I sat like that for a while. I don't know how long. I just kept rocking back and forth, crying, and thinking about how my dad wont be able to see me grow up at all. I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up a little, and saw that Lilly was awake looking very concerned and worried. I rapped my arms around her and burred my head in her chest. She was breathing deeply. I could tell she was trying to keep in emotion. I just sat there like that for a couple minuets, like how she sits in my lap. My head in her chest and my arms rapped around her waist. I felt safe. I felt protected. She kissed the top of my head and started to rub my back in circles, just like what I do when she needs me.

"What's wrong?", she whispered in my ear.

"M-m-my d-dad i-is d-d-dead!", I cried into her chest. She kissed the top of my head again.

"Oh Sean. Im so sorry. I know what it is like to lose someone you are about and long for.", she whispered to me. Of-course she would. She lost both of her parents, if she is living with Hannha, who is her God-mother. I just kept crying She kept rubbing my back and holding me, every no and then telling me words of comfort. Being in her arms calmed me down abit. Hannha came up and said it was time. Lilly helped me stand up and together we all walked down to the beach where were were before. Trevor was standing there. Placing stones on the grave. I let go of Lilly and ran to him. I rapped my arms around him and cried into his shirt. He held onto me with his strong arms. He was cryig to. I just kept saying low so only I could hear, "I know, Sean, I know it hurts. Itll be okay.", because I didn't think about it until now. I wasn't the only one who lost someone. He lost his brother. The person he grew up with, who shared his passion, and who helped him in his science career. I held onto him and whimpered, "Itl'l be okay. You'll get by. And so will I."

The funeral went by fast. We all placed flowers on his grave. Trevor gave a little speech. Then, there was was the letter.

"Sean, when I was looking through your dad's notebook. I found a letter he wrote, and I would like to read it to you. Would you like to hear it?", Trevor asked me.

"Yes, please.", I replied. Trevor opened the book and began to read out loud:

**_August 14,_**

**_Today was Sean's 3rd birthday. I promised my wife that I would be home in time to give him his very 1st baseball glove. I had set out to make an incredible discovery to share with Trevor and the world, but I would trade it all to come home to you, Sean. I promise I will be home soon. You are my pride & joy. I would trade my whole life, just to be with you and your mother. I love you. I will always love & cherish you. And I have always loved you._**

**_I'm am sure that as you read this, that I gave to you one day, that you are angry, that I wasn't home for awhile. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that I'm not the father that you deserve. You deserve better than me. I look forward to coming home soon. I love you. Happy Birthday, Sean._**

**_Love,_**

**_Daddy_**

I started to cry. The tears were streaming down my face. It seemed like the only thing I had of my dad's. I wonder when he was going to give this to me. The words of my father keep replaying in my head.

_I love you. Happy Birthday, Sean_. I always have known my dad loved me. But there have been times where I wondered, If he loved me so much then why did he go? Just those words, make me feel closer too him.

"I wish I knew him better. I wish I did.", I cried. I hugged my uncle once more and reached for my dad's notebook. Trevor handed it to me and I held it in my hand.


End file.
